


Frost Killing Hour

by Krazykoolkitty214



Series: You're The One I Want [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), The other pairings are only mentioned, but yes, klance is main focus, there is more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazykoolkitty214/pseuds/Krazykoolkitty214
Summary: Lance got out of a relationship, and of course, goes to a bar to drink his feelings.What he doesn't realize is that the bartender is Keith Kogane, one of his closest friends who has been pining over him for years.
Relationships: Adam/Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Original Character(s), Pidge | Katie Holt/Romelle
Series: You're The One I Want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Frost Killing Hour

Lance always knew that he would be a second choice. 

He always has been, always will be. When his friends choose to hangout, he knows they always look over his head, and don't mention him. At all. Until he makes himself known, and _that's_ when they decide to include him into their plans. It's fine, really. He's been dealing with it, for who knows how long. 

So when this lucky guy comes up to him, asking for his number, Lance jumps into a quick decision. It's rare for him to be the first choice. 

Lance may be the lucky guy in this situation, but really, he's not.

"You're so loud, what's up with you?" Lance stops his humming, eyes flitting to Lucas. Lucas was on his phone, mindlessly scrolling on the internet as Lance was cooking dinner. Lance frowns, going back to his cooking before looking up again.

"How am I loud?"

"You're just singing while you're cooking. Either shut up, or stop trying to make food. I mean, I really don't want to eat your chicken tonight," Lucas says, eyes looking for a second before going back down on the device. 

Lance's frown deepened even more. His face became flush with embarrassment, as he turned off the stove. Lucas wasn't even paying attention at this point. He was flicking his thumb on his phone, and Lance could feel anger growing. 

Lance being Lance, always knew he was a second choice.

But this was not the way he wanted to find out. 

"Lucas, get the fuck out," Lance says. Lucas looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"I said get out. If you're going to be on fucking Tinder, than break up with me first, before you have the balls to cheat on me."

"Wait, wait, wait," Lucas laughed. "You thought we were dating? Honey, you were just an experiment. A fucking bet. I was only pretending to be with you for a grand."

Lance could only try to blink the tears away. "Stop laughing. Just, take your shit and go."

"Alright, alright, I'm off, jeez." Lucas grabbed his leather jacket, before leaving Lance's apartment. Lance heard the roar of a car engine begin, before it faintly left the building.

Lance was barely holding it at the seams, his grip tight on the counter. He felt that empty feeling, of loss and pain. He wouldn't dare start crying. _He wouldn't fucking dare._

He decided that instead of wallowing in his own self pity, he should drink instead. A nice Fireball, a martini, and a couple of shots should loosen him up. Grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys, Lance set out to go to the nearest bar. Which was ten minutes away. He decided to walk, instead of driving, since he really didn't want to get a ticket, or even worse. 

But, damn did he want to crash his car into a tree and say _Fuck it._

Lance arrived at _The Guillotine_ in less than the ten minutes he accounted for. _The quicker, the better._

Entering the bar, he made a beeline for one of the bar stools. Showing his I.D., he asked for some fruity drink to begin with. Looking around, he scanned the crowd for anybody he knew, and with a sigh of relief, didn't see anyone. 

Yet, when his eyes flickered to the bartenders, he caught the familiar hairstyle that only one of his friends had.

_Keith motherfucking Kogane._

Keith wasn't a bad guy. He was just a broody, pouty person. But he was also funny, charming when he liked your company, and even just a fucking dude to goof around with. He may look like an emo fucker on the outside, but on the inside...

Well, he was just Keith.

"Lance? What're you doing here?" Keith passed him his drink, before Lance began chugging it.

"Getting a drink, of course. Didn't know you worked here," Lance says as he finishes his drink. Keith looked at him with concern. The _mullet_ was also observant. Damn it. 

"Sure, just a drink."

"What? A guy can't have a drink or two?"

"I mean, yes, but—"

"Then, get me a fireball. Please."

"... fucking hell, Lance," Keith's eyes squinted at him with concern. Yet, Keith gave him a Fireball. 

Then a shot.

Then some Cider.

Then more shots.

The a Coors Lite.

Then _even more_ shots.

"Fucking- Lance, I'm almost done my shift, then you are going to tell me what happened."

"HA-haa, you're, you-you are, mmm, sooo- funnyyy", Lance had his head between his arms on the counter. Keith only sighed before pulling out his phone.

**We weak for the good shit (Adurtis' content y'all)**

**Keefers**

Question, did Lance tell any of you guys anything?

**Pidgeon**

No, why?

**Pidgeon**

Also y u textin at midnight?

**Keefers**

Why are you awake?

**Pidgeon**

Touche

**Keefers**

Anyway, Lance is at the bar, drinking his ass off.

**Keefers**

Almost to the point of passing out. But, I have my eye on him.

**Pidgeon**

Shit, really? Do you think something might've happened??? Like, super bad??

**Pidgeon**

Cause he usually only does that if we're with him, or something shitty happened

**Keefers**

Probably something shitty

**Keefers**

I'm going to clock out, I'll text ya later

**Pidgeon**

Aight, cya

Keith turned off his phone, before looking at Lance who was now laughing at a picture of a bowl of fruit. Keith rolled his eyes, before going into the backroom and clocking out. Grabbing his stuff, he waved goodbye to his co-workers before walking over to a bobbing Lance.

"Lance, it's time to get you home, so I can get water in you," Keith says. Lance only pokes him on the nose, then begins giggling. Groaning, Keith shifted Lance's weight onto his shoulders, before walking out of the bar. Walking to his own car was an adventure.

"Keith, look! It's a cat!"

"That's a raccoon and a possum."

"SHH, it's a pretty cat."

"Lance, don't you dare let go of me."

Yeah, an adventure.

Keith finally got Lance into the passenger side of his car, before going into the driver's seat. Making sure that Lance had his seat belt on, Keith began driving. Lance started to giggle over the pretty lights which were the occasional headlights of another car. 

Finally reaching Lance's building, Lance got quiet, as Keith unstrapped him from the car seat. 

"Give me your keys, so I can put you into bed," Keith said, his hands outstretched. Lance grumbled, before slowly reaching into his pockets looking for the clanking of metal. Once he finally finds his keys, he slowly and lazily passes them to Keith. Keith gets out of the car and begins to help Lance. Locking his car, he resumed the shoulder-weight position, half dragging the Cuban into his apartment building.

"Keeeeith! I... feel like-like pukiing!" Lance stumbled, as they reached the foyer. Keith quickly looked around, before finding an empty vase. 

"Fucking- here!" Keith shoved the vase into Lance's hands, before said Cuban began emptying his stomach. Keith rubbed his back comfortingly, and he realized they were now kneeling on the floor. After a few minutes, Lance finally finished puking. 

Grabbing the vase, Keith grabbed Lance and brought him into the elevator. Somehow, Lance was still lucid enough to walk, and Keith entered his apartment. 

"Lance, go take a shower, I'll clean this out," Keith says, pointing to the washroom. Lance only nodded, and followed his directions. Keith looked around the apartment, and he saw the stove had mid-cooked food. Keith frowned, but shook his head as he began cleaning out the vase.

After a few minutes, Lance got out of the shower, and got out of the bathroom. Looking over to where Keith was sitting, he wobbled his way into his own room. He heard Keith's own padded footsteps following him. Luckily, Lance had changed into his boxers, and was shakily putting on his pajamas, when Keith sighed.

"I'll help you."

Lance had no shame as he held onto Keith as he slowly put on his clothes. Keith was patient with him, even though he usually more huffy about these things.

"Thanks," Lance says, his voice hoarse. Keith only glanced at him, before letting him settle into bed. Keith leaves, but quickly comes back with a glass of water. Lance chugs it, before Keith takes the cup back. Lance lays down on his bed, as his stomach rumbles. Keith leaves again, and comes back with a bag of chips that was stuffed in the cupboard. Opening it, he hands the bag over to Lance, who begins to shove the chips into his mouth.

"You good?"

"Yesh."

"Alright, now, tell me what happened." Lance froze, before slowly chewing the goop he had in his mouth.

"Nothin' happened. Just... wanted a drink."

"Please, don't do this to yourself. Just, tell me what happened. Please," Keith says, looking at Lance with huge violet eyes. Lance stared back, before tears began to form in his cerulean eyes. 

"I-it was all-all my fa-ULT!" Lance threw himself over Keith's lap, before beginning to cry. Keith could only hold onto him, as the man in his arms cried out his feelings. Keith began rubbing circles into his backs, and caressing the brunette's hair.

Lance's sobs finally began to turn into the quietest of whimpers, and Keith could only hold on to him. 

"He told me I was just a joke to him. A bet. I'm so stupid." Lance rubbed his eyes, clearing out the tears that were trailing slowly down his cheeks. Keith pushed Lance back gently. Lance could see that Keith had a frown, and a scowl on his face.

"Lucas said that?" Lance could only nod, looking down.

"He's wrong, y'know," Keith says gently. Lance looked up, his eyes shining.

"What?"

"Lucas. He's wrong. You're anything but stupid, useless, or just a joke."

"But, don't you see? If I were smarter, I could have seen that he was playing with-"

"There, you see? He was playing you, of course you wouldn't be able to tell. Heck, he even had the whole gang fooled. I-I thought he may have been the one that could have been for you."

"Keith-"

"You are the most selfless, bravest, and smartest person. Yeah, you don't have the same tech intelligence like Pidge or Hunk, but let me tell you something." Keith's gaze was fixated on Lance's face, as he held onto his shoulders. Lance held his breath, his eyes wide with surprise/

"You stand up for what you believe in. You deflate the situation, making everybody happier, even though you may not be happy. All those times defending Pidge and Rom from dickheads, to even backing up Shiro, Curtis and Adam when they came out makes me feel so fucking proud to be your friend." Lance saw the softness in the corner of the Raven's eyes.

"And most importantly, you are everything that I want to be. You're like, my hero.

Lance felt speechless. "What."

"All those things I said, are true. Hell, there's so much more I could list, but I think you need to rest so you can sober up and have a clearer mind on the situation," Keith says. Lance could only nod, dumbfounded. He never thought someone would feel that way towards him.

Like as if he were the first choice. 

"Stay with me?" Lance blurted, as his vision began to be hazy with sleep. Keith only huffed.

"Sure, but you better remember _this_ bonding moment," Keith says. Lance could only smile at the joke, as Lance settled into his blankets, dropping the bag of chips onto the floor. Keith grabbed another blanket, and he settled beside Lance.

Before Lance could go unconscious, he heard Keith murmur, "It's the reason I fell in love with you."

Lance paid no mind, instead of writing it off as his imagination, but for at least for a moment he felt it.

He felt like Keith's first choice. 


End file.
